


Break time at the Crows' Moonlight

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #1, Jazz - Freeform, Late submission, M/M, TsukiHina Week 2k16, headphones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hinata definitivamente le encanta esa cafetería, sobre todo el barista al que le ha roto sus audífonos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break time at the Crows' Moonlight

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

Hot cup of coffee for  
your cold and beautiful smile  
that you dedicated to the Sun

**.**

**.**

**Track #1 – with you – TSUCHIE feat. Alexandra Benedetto (CV. Mamiko Noto)**

**.**

_The stars and the Moon and the Sun,  
each suddenly drawing their breath._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—Break time at the Crows’ Moonlight—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

La suave música invade sus sentidos momentáneamente. El café embarga su gusto (delicioso, sin lugar a dudas), y el calor del mismo se esparce por todo su cuerpo.

Justo lo que necesitaba para un extraño día de verano, en el que la lluvia continúa cayendo y bajando la temperatura.

Y Hinata se pierde en las facciones tan perfectas y delicadas del rubio sin darse cuenta.

Sin duda, tiene bastante suerte de haber encontrado esa pequeña cafetería cerca de la Universidad, y en dónde incontables veces ha estado ahí con amigos, o buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

Le encanta que la música de un ritmo que no reconoce (jazz le han dicho reiteradas veces que es) quede tan bien con el estilo del lugar. Siente un terrible gusto por esas melodías acompañadas de una suave voz (casi siempre femenina) de las que no comprende la letra, pero que conoce perfectamente.

Le encanta el café de ese lugar. Es tan perfecto, ligeramente amargo, aunque no puede terminar de describir el sabor que tiene. Siempre le ha gustado que sea Tsukishima quién le atienda, pues la forma en la que usa la máquina para cafés y mezcla los ingredientes es lo que le da el sabor que tanto le gusta; también siente una terrible debilidad por la tarta de fresas de la cafetería.

Es dulce, pero no empalaga.

Pero lo que más le gusta es ver al barista. Tsukishima Kei, ese tipo tan amargado y larguirucho al que, por estar jugando, terminó por romperle sus preciados audífonos.

.

—Ne…Tsukishima— le llama después de casi media hora, y cuando su caso de café va por la mitad del contenido—. Perdón por lo del otro día.

Kei le fulmina con la mirada (de nueva cuenta) por disculparse por algo que ya pasó y le sigue atormentando sus días.

Y es cuando Hinata (con una expresión de tristeza y culpa) se esconde un par de segundos bajo su cabello, para recomponerse casi de inmediato.

(En verdad, a Kei le sorprende el optimismo que cabe en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el del pelirrojo).

—Ten. Me costó trabajo encontrar unos que se parecieran, pero los encontré— Suelta Hinata cuando, después de hurgar en su mochila, le muestra una caja con unos audífonos Sony de color blanco, y de un modelo mucho más nuevo y mejor que los anteriores.

.

Kei toma el empaque después de pensarlo por un par de (eternos) segundos.

—Esto no significa que te he perdonado por romper los anteriores— suelta el blondo con reproche, y escondiendo un leve sonrojo. —, pero es una buena forma de intentar que lo haga.

Y Hinata se pierde en esa (bonita y) delicada sonrisa que el más alto le dedica de manera sincera.

.

.

.

 **Headphones** — _ˈhɛdˌfəʊnz._


End file.
